Fifty
by ValaMagic
Summary: A post Unending DV fic, involving Teal'c hinting at the events on the Odyssey


_**Fifty**_

* * *

"Daniel Jackson, what is your opinion of Vala Maldoran?" the question was posed by Teal'c while the pair were playing basketball, usually Mitchell and Vala would have accompanied them however Mitchell was in the infirmary and Vala could be seen on the other side of the gym flirting with some poor airmen.

Daniel glanced in her direction. She was... interesting. Yes, that was the word. Vala was interesting, but at the same time so much more. She was vivacious, childlike and yet a hardened warrior, she was an enigma, made up of contrasts and pure energy. "She's certainly got character" he responded to his friend as Vala sidled up to a second airmen having being rejected by the first, placing her hand firmly on his crotch. Daniel laughed at the expression on the airmen's face, a cross between confusion and enjoyment, and a thought suddenly occurred to him. "I don't really think she's your type though" His friend gave a rare smile.

"I was not speaking of myself Daniel Jackson" At Daniel's quizzical look Teal'c returned to the game at hand.

* * *

"I wonder what really happened on the Odyssey?" Sam voiced while Daniel sat in her lab recounting what he had learnt from the Asguard database on board the Odyssey.

"We can't know. Not without changing the course of our lives, say Vala for instance really did have it off with Cameron, or I hooked up with Teal'c. Knowing that will change everything it will change how we act around one another, we can't risk altering the timeline again."

"You would never hook up with Teal'c. As for Vala, she probably hooked up with all of us." Daniel said dryly, however not missing Sam's point. "Speaking of which I think Teal'c was implying earlier that there was something between Vala and I" Daniel added as if he didn't quite believe it.

"A lot can happen in fifty year Daniel, more than has happened in our entire lifetime. Maybe Teal'c knows something we don't" The pair were silent bur for a few questions about the translation. Several hours later Sam broached the topic again. "Daniel, how do you feel about Vala?" Sam questioned, as if considering the possibility for the first time.

"I don't know Sam. She's certainly proven herself trustworthy, she's changed and I'm glad to call her my friend and colleague. I won't say I'm not attracted to her on some level and she is the first person in a long time I can see myself getting close to. But I'm so scared she'll hurt me. I don't think I could handle pain like that again, after Sha're..." Daniel trailed off.

"Do you love her?" Sam questioned, wondering if perhaps her friend was finally ready to move on emotionally from the death of his wife.

Daniel was silent for only a moment, before he stated, surprised but very sure "Yes" Daniel entered a daze, shocked by his own admission.

"You know I think you should give her a chance. She's seems ready to settle down. Maybe you're just the reason he needs. Besides, she may have mentioned similar feelings of her own" Sam added smiling. Daniel's head shot up, feeling the first strings of hope pulling at his heart.

* * *

A knock on the door diverted Vala's attention from the Farscape reruns which had up until that point being quite a good distraction from finishing their most recent mission report.

"Hello, darling" she said opening the door and throwing her arm around a shocked Daniel, before pulling back a huge smile on her face. "Wanna watch Farscape with me?" She added already dragging him towards her bed.

"Vala" He pulled away slightly "I actually wanted to talk to you" Vala shot him a confused look as she collapsed unceremoniously onto her bed. Daniel sat down on the corner furthest from her, facing away, his eyes fixed on the far corner of the room. Vala looked at him expectantly, Daniel however was silent for several minutes before speaking nervously "Vala, how do you feel about me?"

He knew, he had to know. Someone had told him. She began to panic, how would she get out of this one? She might as well start packing now because there was no way in the galaxy they'd be able to work together now. Daniel mistook her silence for rejection, and without turning around stood from the bed and walked away. Pausing at the door his voice not more than a whisper "I understand Vala, you don't feel the same. I just wish you'd had the guts to tell me." He was gone before she had a chance to respond. What had she done she wondered. Had her own insecurities just lost her the only person she truly cared about?

She didn't try to go after him, she knew it was pointless, he wouldn't listen, not now. Instead she headed for Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter's lab. "Sam" she knocked softly, and gingerly entered the lab where her friend stood examining a round orb. However upon seeing the state of her friend who now had tears running down her face Sam diverted her attention away from the orb which she believed could provide an alternate energy source effectively solving problems of global warming. At that moment however, Vala was much more important.

"It's Daniel isn't it?" She said taking Vala into her arms. Vala nodded. The gentle hand rubbing her back compelling her to tell her story.

"I think I love him" her words were quiet and muffled slightly by Sam's shoulder. The words came as a shock to her, she'd never thought about it before, she'd as much as admitted she was attracted to him, on more than just a physical level. Hell, he was the only reason she'd ever come to earth. But, she'd never admitted she loved anyone, let alone Daniel.

"And Sam, I think I just screwed up the only chance I'll ever have with him" Admitting it made her feel as if, a part of herself had been sawn off, as if he was still feeling the pain of an amputated limb. She slid out of Sam's arms and onto the stool in front of Sam's desk.

"Is that true?" a voice asked from the doorway. She turned to find Daniel framed by the bright light of the corridor. She nodded. "And you were just scared earlier?" he asked taking a step towards her, when she nodded again. "Jeez Vala" He took another tep towards her as she stood and approached him slowly. "You better not be messing with me" he added, planted a soft kiss on her moist lips. He pulled away and she shook her head. He smiled, a genuine smile the likes of which Sam had never seen in the almost ten years they had been friends as he took Vala in his arms.

"Thanks Sam" The pair aid in unison. Daniel thanking her for the advice earlier, and Vala for her shoulder. The pair turned from the lab and headed down the hallway arm in arm.

When Sam recounted the story half an hour later to Teal'c and Cameron in the commissary over pie, Teal'c gave a small smirk, unnoticed by Cameron. Sam smiled back, a lot could happen in fifty years, maybe this wasn't the first time Daniel and Vala had entered a relationship. Maybe this was a second chance at life and love for both of them.

* * *

AN: this is my first DV fic, hope you all liked. R&R please and i'll return the favour


End file.
